


Szobatársam

by Batteryafter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating Disorders, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Secrets, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Summary: Dowoon moves into a university apartment, which he shares with 3 other boys, and occasionally a 4th. They all greet him with kindness, especially the oldest boy who can't seem to take his mind off of Dowoon.Things become a bit messy, when life long secrets are revealed about each person, including Dowoon, threatening more than just their friendships.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Everyone, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 2





	Szobatársam

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in Italic font is spoken in English

Dowoon holds his breath as he shoves the key into the lock of his new apartment. He is terrified by the thought of sharing an apartment with 3 other strangers, but this building is nicer than the regular dorms. He’ll only share a kitchen with his roommates instead of everyone and there are two bathrooms instead of a one per floor. 

He picks up a box from the ground and pushes inside. A boy jumps up from the couch and rushes over. 

“Morning.” They grab the box and walk naturally down the hall to the empty bedroom. “Need any more help?” 

“Uh, if you’d like.” Dowoon avoids eye contact. 

The boy nods, placing the box down and skipping to the front door, slipping his shoes on. Dowoon leads him outside to his car. He is surprised by how instantly helpful this guy is being.

“Here, you can take the clothes.” Dowoon pulls out a laundry basket. “It’s lighter.” 

“You can stack something else on top, I don’t mind.” 

Dowoon searches for a smaller box to give him, finding his toiletries. He fills his own arms with two boxes and they begin their journey back up. Once they come back in, another boy emerges from their bedroom, grabbing one of the boxes from Dowoon’s arms. 

“Wild guess that you’re the new guy?” The second boy asks, placing the box on the ground in Dowoon’s room. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. My name’s Dowoon.” He gives an awkward smile. 

“I’m Sungjin and this is Younghyun.” The second boy introduces, pulling at Dowoon’s arm to bring him to the hall. “My room is the one across from yours.” He leads him across the apartment. “The one on the left is Younghyun’s and the one on the right is Jae’s.” 

The first boy, Younghyun, pounds on the door, not bothering to wait for an answer. Everyone looks in, seeing a tall and skinny boy pulling a shirt over his head. 

“ _Dude_?” Jae yells at Younghyun but stops when he sees Dowoon, giving a slight bow. “Oh-hello.”

“Nice to meet you.” Dowoon’s cheeks turn pink, flustered by his first meeting of his last roommate. 

“ _Holy shit. He’s really pretty_.” Jae speaks directly to Younghyun before turning back to Dowoon. “I’m Jae. I’m a music major. You?” 

“Dowoon. Film major. What about you guys?” He looks to Younghyun and Sungjin, hoping Jae didn’t just insult him in another language.

Younghyun smiles and tilts his head. “ _I know right? Pil's gonna get jealous_.” He wraps his arm around Sungjin’s shoulders. “I’m also a music major and Sung’s an art major.” 

“Uh-are you speaking English?” 

“ _Oh my god, does he understand us_?” Jae watches him closely but the boy just stares back with confusion. “I’m from LA and Younghyun used to live in Canada so we speak English to each other.” 

“Don’t worry,” Sungjin jumps in, “I never understand them, either.” 

Dowoon nods, hoping his red cheeks aren’t too obvious. “I’m gonna..go unpack..” 

He makes his exit, walking back to his room and quickly shutting the door. Thankfully, he doesn’t have much to unpack but it’s going to take him the rest of the night to organize everything. The three seem pretty nice. They must be really good friends if they are willing to invade each other’s privacy so easily. They seem nice, though. 

He slowly starts to pull out his things from the box sitting on his bed. There is a soft knock on his door and he calls out for whoever to enter. Jae walks in, smiling. Dowoon notices a bandage peeking from under his basketball shorts. 

“Need any help?” Jae stands at the end of the bed, looking into the box. 

“If you’d like. I’m just putting all of these on the shelf for now.” Dowoon grabs a handful of books and lines them up on the small hanging shelf. 

Jae reaches in and picks up a small wooden box, shaking it curiously. Dowoon turns around and grabs it from him. He quietly apologizes and places it on the top of the shelf. Though Jae wants to ask about it, he decides to just brush it off. Once the box is empty, he picks up the laundry basket. 

“Oh, don’t worry about those, I need to clean them.” Dowoon waves over to him. 

“Ah, okay.” Jae picks the basket up, hiking it on his hip and walking to the door.

“W-what are you doing?” 

Jae’s brows furrow. “Washing your clothes?” 

“Oh- you don’t have to..” 

Jae just smiles and walks out. He carries the basket down the hall to the laundry room. A hand rests on his shoulder, making him jump. He turns to see Younghyun giving him a surprised, yet confused look. 

“ _You never do laundry. Are you sick_?” Younghyun laughs when he realizes those aren’t Jae’s clothes. 

“ _Shut up. I’m just being nice_.” Jae pushes him away. 

Younghyun leaves and Jae begins to sort through the clothes. He chucks the shirts in, checking the pockets of the jeans. His heart flips in his chest, feeling something cold and metal in one. He slowly pulls the item out, confirming his suspicions. 

He carefully slips it into his own pocket, continuing the laundry. Once the washer is started, he makes his way back to Dowoon’s room. He hesitantly walks back in and forces a smile. Dowoon waves to him, plugging his laptop in and placing it on the desk. 

Jae scoots the empty box from the bed and sits down. “Hey..” He plays with the bottom of his shorts, realizing the gauze is fully visible. “You left something in your pocket.” 

Dowoon looks over. “Was it a condom or something?” 

“No-uh-” He digs into his pocket and holds it out for Dowoon to take. “Here.” 

Dowoon’s cheeks numb, slowly taking it from Jae’s palm. “S-Sorry about that.” 

“How long?” 

“What?” 

“ _Fucking, hell_.” Jae leans forward. “How long have you been doing that?” 

Dowoon lowers his head, pulling at his jacket sleeve. “Maybe 5 years?” He moves his hand up to his lips, picking off the dead sick. “Is that..on your leg..” 

“Yeah.” Jae gives a warm smile. “Don’t worry about hiding anything here. The others aren’t going to judge. You’ll meet our boy Wonpil tonight and he won't ask about it but expect him to look.” 

“I’m used to the stares.” 

“Can I see them?” 

Dowoon’s stomach knots but he slowly peels his jacket off. He's not afraid of showing his scars..but he's never met someone so open about self harm. Even through the years of not hiding his arms. 

Jae frowns at the harsh mix of white and pink scars. He finds himself grabbing Dowoon’s arm, turning it over to see a red, puffy cut across his wrist. Tears well in Dowoon’s eyes as Jae quietly walks out. 

He stares at the open door, crossing his arms to cover himself. His mouth falls open as Jae comes back in, holding a gauze, medical tape, and ointment. Jae takes his arm once more and begins wrapping the cut. 

“Let me know if you need anything. I’m not going to tell you to stop because that’s not realistic. But I have plenty of medical supplies and a shoulder to cry on.” Jae tapes the gauze and holds Dowoon’s hand. 

“Thanks..” 

The two look up as Younghyun walks in. He widens his eyes at the first sight of the gauze but smiles. Dowoon tugs his jacket back on, ready to throw up from the amount of attention he’s gotten within the last hour. 

“ _Wonpil’s here. He needs your help with something_.” Younghyun tells Jae, purposely ignoring what he saw. 

“ _Cool, thanks_.” Jae stands and stretches. “ _Did he bring his keyboard_?” 

“ _Yup_.” 

Jae gives a quick look to Dowoon. “If we get too loud, just yell at us. Or you can come meet Wonpil. Up to you."

He makes his exit and Dowoon looks to the floor, feeling Younghyun’s stare. After a few minutes, he hears Younghyun leave, softly closing the door. He wonders what Jae and Younghyun said to each other. What if they are judging Dowoon for his scars? Did Jae lie about them not caring? But Younghyun seemed to brush it off like it was nothing…

He wonders if he should go out and meet this other guy..Wonpil. They clearly don’t live here but Dowoon doesn’t want to seem like a loner. He gives one more look at the gauze before walking out to the living room. Everyone sits around the room, Younghyun on the floor. Sungjin sits in a lounge chair. Jae and the other boy set up a keyboard. 

They all look up after hearing the floor creak. Dowoon plays with the zipper of his jacket. Jae waves him over and points to an empty seat. 

“Pil, this is Dowoon. Our new roommate.” Jae introduces. “Dowoon, this is Wonpil. He’s another music major.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Dowoon and Wonpil reply at the same time, making them both laugh awkwardly. 

Dowoon doesn’t sit down. “Uh, does anyone drink? I figured we could-um-chill and get to know each other more.” 

“I’m down.” Younghyun stands, skipping over to the kitchen across the room. “We don’t get checked until the end of the semester so we stocked up on all kinds of stuff.” He opens the freezer and pulls out an ungodly amount of alcohol. “Wanna help me mix up some drinks?” 

“Sure.” 

Younghyun celebrates a bit too much, like he’s been waiting for an excuse to drink for a long time. “Oh-did you eat yet?” Dowoon shakes his head, Younghyun smiles and raises his hand up. 

“ _Younghyun_!” The two jump as Jae yells out. “ _No_.” 

The boy pouts and gets his phone out, ordering a pizza. Dowoon raises a brow and stares over in confusion. Jae sounded so scary when he yelled, like Younghyun was about to share a deep, dark secret. He looks to Jae, who still glares at Younghyun, breathing heavily. Jae shakes his head when he realizes he’s being watched, going back to helping Wonpil. 

“ _He’s going to find out eventually_.” Younghyun shouts as he mixes up a drink. 

“ _We don’t know how he’ll react_.” Jae bites. “ _Leave it_.”

Dowoon grabs a cup and pours a generous amount of vodka in it before adding sprite and blue raspberry mix. He takes a large drink, choking on the alcohol. Not wanting to seem weak, he decides it’s good enough, walking back to the couch. 

Jae is suddenly quiet, not even talking to Wonpil. He plugs the keyboard in and sits down beside Dowoon. Younghyun stays in the kitchen, taking a shot before sipping at his drink. He glares at Jae, Dowoon noticing him twitch his fingers. 

Dowoon jumps as there’s a knock on the door. Younghyun smiles, ignoring the heat of Jae’s eyes on the back of his head, and greets the delivery driver. He takes the pizzas and tucks a tip into their pocket. 

“Pizza’s here.” Younghyun sticks his tongue out at Jae. 

Everyone stops what they're doing, gathering in the kitchen to get themselves food. Dowoon notices Jae only getting one piece. He wants to add another slice to his plate. Maybe he’s just a small eater..The others fill their plates, Younghyun yelling for Jae as he starts to walk away. 

“ _One more slice, Jae_.” He points to the pizza. 

“I’m not that hungry.” Jae replies, walking back to the couch. “ _My stomach hurts because you tried to expose us._ ”

Wonpil hops over to him, sitting to his left and putting his own plate on Jae’s lap. “Ya, no more English tonight.” 

Dowoon sits next to Jae, silently agreeing to not have anymore conversations he can’t understand. 

“No promises but I’ll try, baby.” Jae gives a small peck to Wonpil’s cheek. 

“Oh-” Dowoon coughs. 

Jae’s head snaps over to him, making the boy jump back slightly. “You good?” 

“Yeah-I just didn’t expect-” 

“Didn’t expect gay or for me to be with this idiot?” His face flattens. “Do you not like that?” 

Dowoon’s cheeks burn and he suddenly wants to disappear as everyone looks to him. “I don’t know enough about him to really judge.” He scans the room. “Uh- I don’t care that you’re dating him.” 

Younghyun sits under Jae, handing Dowoon his drink. “He’s fucking with you.” 

“Oh..” 

Jae lets his smile crack, easing Dowoon’s shoulders. “Sorry.” 

Wonpil curls into Jae’s side, feeding Jae his pizza. Dowoon picks at his own food, wondering how long this night is going to feel. Sungjin mixes three drinks, bringing Jae and Wonpil the weaker ones. Everyone quietly enjoys their food, Wonpil occasionally playing a note on his keyboard to keep it from shutting off. 

Within the hour, both pizzas are gone and everyone is done with two drinks. Dowoon feels the warmth grow in his body from his buzz. The boys have eased up and Wonpil tells what he thinks are funny stories. Not wanting to seem like an asshole, Dowoon laughs along with them, despite not fully understanding everything. 

Younghyun and Wonpil get up to make themselves new drinks, Dowoon slowly following after chugging the rest of his own. 

“Oh shit-” Wonpil gasps as he accidentally smacks the vodka bottle off the counter. 

He holds his hand out and Dowoon blinks at what he sees. The bottle freezes mid-air. Jae jumps up and runs over, pulling Dowoon down the hall, Wonpil grabs the bottle, setting it back in the counter. 

“T-the fuck?” Dowoon stumbles into the back wall of the hallway. 

“What?” Jae blinks at him. 

“What?” He pushes Jae away and storms back into the living room. The three pretend like nothing happened but Dowoon refuses to let them. “Am I going insane or did you just fucking break physics?” 

Wonpil pouts and lowers his head as Jae walks over, crossing his arms. Younghyun walks over and hands Dowoon a shot glass. 

“Cheers!” Younghyun knocks his own shot back, Dowoon hesitantly following suit. 

Jae sits back down, pinching Wonpil’s arm. Dowoon goes back over, Younghyun following behind with the vodka bottle. Every few minutes, he pours a new shot for them both. Sungjin worries about the amount of alcohol the two are consuming but he understands exactly what Younghyun is doing. 

Dowoon begins to sway, this vision blurred. He needs to pee but he knows if he stands, he’s going to fall over. 

“Who’s open enough to help me pee?” Dowoon slurs his words. 

Sungjin stands, helping the very drunk boy to his feet. They wobble to the bathroom, Sungjin holding the boy as he uses the bathroom. Dowoon leans on the vanity while washing his hands. Sungjin notices the gauze on his wrist and feels his chest ache. 

Dowoon sighs and splashes his face too, nearly falling. Sungjin grabs his wrist to keep him steady. He holds on tightly, causing the boy to wince. 

“You should get some sleep.” Sungjin lets go and rubs his back, gently pushing him to his room. 

Dowoon agrees, thanking him before closing the door and colliding into his bed. He doesn’t bother changing, falling asleep as soon as he curls into his pillow. 

\---

Dowoon turns on his back and whines, grabbing his head. This is going to be a fast food and ibuprofen kind of day for sure. He crawls out of bed, trying to find his phone. His pulse spikes when he can’t find it. 

He groans and walks out to the living room, seeing Wonpil and Jae passed out on the floor, Jae’s arm loosely around Wonpil’s waist. Dowoon carefully steps around them, checking the couch for his phone. 

“Morning.” He turns to see Younghyun sitting at the kitchen counter. Younghyun lifts Dowoon’s phone up and waves it. “Looking for this?” 

Dowoon sighs in relief and walks over to take it. “Yes, thank you so much.” 

“Sleep well?” He slides an empty mug to Dowoon and points to the coffee pot behind him. 

“I guess. I had a really weird dream that uh Wonpil was magic.” He begins to make his much needed coffee.

Younghyun looks over to Jae as the boy sits up and shakes his head. “Damn, that’s pretty weird. Maybe we gave you a bit too much to drink.” He laughs. 

Dowoon groans. He turns back around and notices Jae waking up. Jae stretches, Dowoon not missing the boy twitching in pain. The bandage to Jae’s thigh seems to be peeling off, Jae trying his best to smooth it down. 

“How’s your wrist?” Jae tugs Dowoon’s jacket sleeve. 

“Oh-” Dowoon frowns and shrinks into himself a little. “I don’t know.” 

“Leave it for the rest of the day and then let it air out if you shower."

Jae smooths his hair before treading down to his bathroom. Dowoon forces a pained smile as Younghyun notices he’s uncomfortable. The boy pats his shoulder and tells him not to worry. Dowoon slinks back into his room, grabbing his car keys and student ID. 

He comes back out, telling Younghyun that he’s getting breakfast. “Uh, give me your number so you can text me what everyone wants from Mcdonald’s.” 

Younghyun takes his phone, creating his contact. Dowoon nods to him, slipping his shoes on and making his exit. Younghyun drops his head down on the counter. Jae walks back out, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. 

“ _Did he remember anything_?” Jae asks, still not sure he’s really awake. 

“ _He dreamt it all_.” Younghyun smiles. 

*

[Kang - 8:14am]: Sungjin and I just want a sausage biscuit and orange juice. Wonpil asked for a pancake breakfast. Jae doesn't eat breakfast. 

[Kang - 8:15am]: we'll pay you once you get back. Thank you for getting food :) 

[New boy - 8:16am]: no problem! dont worry about paying it back 

\---

Today is the first day of class and Dowoon is extremely nervous. He has no clue where any of his classes are because he missed orientation. 

Younghyun offered to show him around, both having Art History as their first class. 

"So how'd you all become friends?" Dowoon asks once they reach the door to the classroom. 

Younghyun shoves a stick of gum in his mouth, offering one to Dowoon. "We all went to school together. Jae joined our last year but he fit in perfectly. Kinda hard for him not to." 

"What do you mean?" 

The boy pales slightly. "Uh-well he's also kinda an outcast." 

Dowoon scoffs lightly. "Maybe I'll fit in, too.." 

A smile spreads across Younghyun’s face. "Everyone likes you already so, I'd say so." 

\---

Jae sits at his desk, staring blankly at his homework. He can't concentrate. All he can think about is Dowoon. He is so damn pretty, Jae nearly forgot he is dating someone. 

And those idiots are going to scare him away…

The door opens and Jae hears someone sitting heavily on his bed. 

" _Something's weird_.." Jae whispers. 

" _It took you this long to figure that out_?" Younghyun lays down, hanging his head off the edge. 

Jae turns and glares. " _I couldn't wipe his memory last night_. " 

" _W-what_?" 

" _I couldn't wipe Dowoon’s memory. Something blocked me._ " His lip twitches. " _We got fucking lucky that he thinks it was a dream_." 

Younghyun sits up. " _Maybe you were just..too drunk? Sungjin said he accidentally made a few drinks a bit stronger than normal._ " 

" _Wonpil froze that bottle just fine and he's more of a lightweight than me_." 

Jae grabs his head, pushing off from the desk. He walks to the living room, stopping as he feels a wave of pain surge across his stomach. Younghyun catches him as he stumbles into the wall. 

"Are you okay?" Younghyun asks, straightening him. 

Jae pushes him away and growls. " _I'm fine_."

He continues on, Younghyun watching him storm towards Dowoon’s room. Dowoon jumps as his door is thrown open. Jae stares at him. They don't speak but Dowoon notices Jae's eyes seem to flash a different color. 

Jae snaps his finger and Dowoon falls against his desk. " _What the hell_?" 

" _See. You were just too drunk_.” Younghyun peeks up from behind him. 

“ _Uh..okay then_...” 

Jae scratches the back of his head before hopping over to Dowoon. He awkwardly poses him so he’ll think he fell asleep studying. If Jae could replace memories, his life would be a million times easier. But for now, Dowoon will just have a blank spot. 

Younghyun continues to laugh at his friend. He hears the bedroom door open behind him, his smirk growing. Sungjin furrows his brow, looking in to see Jae struggling. 

“What’s this?” Sungjin questions. 

“Jae overreacted.” Younghyun chuckles. “Had to make Dowoon black out because he thought he was immune to his mind blank.” Jae glares over. 

Sungjin rolls his eyes. “Dumbass.” 

\---

Dowoon sits up, looking around the room in confusion. He assumes he fell asleep studying. Not the first time..

He pushes his sleeves up and stares at the gauze. It's probably time to take it off. He carefully and painfully peels the tape off, expecting a mess. His eyes widen, staring at his wrist in shock. The wound is completely healed. There isn't even a scar. 

"How the hell?" He whispers. 

Was there even a cut to begin with? No-now's not the time to question your own sanity.. 

He decides it's finally time to get some dinner, shuffling out to the kitchen. Jae and Sungjin sit at the island, the former complaining about his new professor. 

Dowoon quietly greets them before opening the fridge and realizing he never bought groceries for himself. He turns and walks over to the two, sitting beside Jae. 

"Anyone hungry?" Dowoon sighs, scrolling through the delivery options on his phone. 

"I'm not hungry." Jae bites at his lip and lowers his head. His brow furrows as he notices the cut is completely healed, looking up to Sungjin and glaring. "Not sure about Sungjin...Hyun went to dinner with Wonpil." 

Dowoon nods, unknowingly rubbing at his wrist. He hands the phone to Sungjin. "Order what you want. Jae can I talk to you in a minute?" 

"Uh-sure." 

Sungjin awkwardly orders his food, secretly glancing over at his good healing job. It didn't even leave a scar. Maybe he actually has someone he can heal..Jae always refuses to let him help. Especially with whatever the hell is wrong with his stomach, these past few days. 

He gives the phone back to Dowoon and thanks him quietly. Dowoon leaves the phone on the counter so Sungjin can track the delivery while he and Jae talk. Jae slides off his chair with ease, helping the shorter boy from his own seat. He follows behind as Dowoon leads him to his room. 

"What's up?" Jae forces a smile, hoping the boy isn't about to break down. 

Dowoon feels his stomach twist in knots, ready to throw up. "Why are you all so nice?" 

"W- huh?" 

"All of you instantly helped me when I walked in the door and you with the cut-" he pauses..the cut that doesn't exist anymore.."Can we take a walk? I think I need some air so I don't cry." 

Jae’s lips crack as his smile widens. "Of course." He grabs Dowoon’s jacket and hands it to him. "We aren't going to stop being nice, by the way. Get used to it." 

Dowoon lowers his head, allowing his hair to fall in his face and hide his blushing. They make their exit, letting everyone know they'll be out and to text Jae if they need anything. 

Jae didn't exactly expect Dowoon to take him up to a roof to talk more but he guesses it's chill. Heights aren't exactly his thing but.. 

They walk to the edge, Jae admittedly staying back so as to not get dizzy. Dowoon sits, his back to the glow of the city. He closes his eyes and smiles from the cook breeze hitting his flushed skin. 

"This is the first time I've felt like this.." Dowoon whispers. 

"Like what?" Jae asks calmly, leaning against the AC unit. 

Dowoon shifts his gaze so he isn't looking at Jae. He can't say what he feels while staring at him. "Cared for?" 

Jae slowly steps forward, ignoring his cheeks numbing from his fears. "We really like to take care of people. Even in small ways. Sungjin’s probably the best at it-" he gives an awkward chuckle. "He can heal a broken heart like magic." 

Dowoon scoffs. "I feel guilty for accepting your kindness so far." He stands, hopping up on the edge, eyeing Jae's concerned twitch to grab for him. "This world doesn't want to accept me. It can't. It never will." Jae doesn't move as the boy relaxes his body. "I appreciate those small things you've done for me so far. Thank you." 

A harsh gasp leaves the back of Jae's throat as Dowoon steps backwards, disappearing over the ledge. He yells and trips as he attempts to rush forward. His body trembles as he wants to throw up..but he slowly crawls forward, refusing to check over the edge. 

He doesn't want to look. But he has to..Dowoon just jumped off the roof..he fucking...oh god..

He can't believe it. No, Jae must be having a nightmare. He..can’t lose another person this way. He’s not strong enough to go through the mental torment.

Through his blurred vision, he stands, staring at the horizon. His body forces him forward, a bit faster than his brain really anticipated. All logic leaves him and he steps onto the ledge, trembling in fear. He gasps as his foot slips from the ledge. In a split second, he is greeted by gravity. 

Jae braces for death but is surprised by something catching his wrist. He slowly looks up and widens his eyes. Dowoon stares down to him, his body floating gently in the air. And a sly smirk plastered across his lips. 

"But I don't appreciate secrets." 


End file.
